Back in Kalos
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Anthony's happy about Eureka being back from Alola for a while. But then...uhh...Is there a way for me to say this without giving it away? I don't think there is.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony and Emolga were in their house. Anthony was talking on the phone and Emolga was dressed like The Flash.

Anthony: Ok, see you later. *hangs up* Ok, so my mom's finally coming back. She said she's gonna be home in a few minutes and she's got some surprise.

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: I wish! But there's no way Eureka's coming back from her Pokémon Journey yet. It honestly wouldn't even surprise me if she decides to go to some other region after she's done in Alola.

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: Oh yeah, like Eureka cares about Thanksgiving.

George came in dressed as Cyborg.

George: Who's HYPED to see Justice League?!

Emolga: EMOLGA!

Anthony: ….Why are you already wearing the costume? The movie's not 'til tonight.

George: Uhh…a better question would be…Hey! How come Emolga gets to wear her costume now, but I don't?

Anthony: Because when Emolga does it, it's adorable, when you do it, it's weird.

George: I don't care that it's weird, I think it's cool. But anyway, the whole reason I came here was to give some bad news. Our Justice League is gonna be Batmanless. Karli's not gonna be able to make it.

Anthony: Of course she's not.

George: Of all the movies for her to miss, it had to be the one where we had an awesome group cosplay planned. Now people aren't gonna say "Look! Those people are dressed like the 5 main characters of the movie." They're gonna say "Those people are dressed like the 5 main characters of the movie EXCEPT BATMAN." That's stupid!

Anthony: Yeah, well…wait, is Twin Anthony still gonna be Wonder Woman?

George: Oh no, she noped out as soon she found out Karli ain't gonna be there.

Anthony: But then that means we'll be "except Batman **and Wonder Woman**."

George: No it doesn't. Leni said she'd be Wonder Woman.

Anthony then got super bummed out.

Anthony: *sound a 21-year-old would totally make*

He went upstairs to his room.

George (yelling from downstairs): Is a Loud being with us seriously THAT movie ruining for you?

Anthony: No, it's not that. You talked about Leni wearing Twin Anthony's Wonder Woman costume. The day Twin Anthony wore that costume was the same day I found out I'm…you know.

George: ….allergic to Professor Sycamore?

Anthony: No! Related to the Louds.

George: Ohhhhh…I don't get what your point is.

Anthony: My point is you reminded me of that day, and now I'm sad.

George: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…..you're still comin' with us to the movie, right?

Anthony: Of course I am.

George: Yes!

Emolga: Emolga!

Anthony: But I'm not wearing the Aquaman costume.

George: No!

Emolga: Emolga!

George: It's bad enough we gonna be Batmanless, I don't wanna be Aquamanless too. We need to cheer up Anthony. Any ideas?

Emolga: Emolga Emogla.

George: That's a good one. Hey Anthony, if we let you be Batman instead of…Actually, I've got a better idea.

George and Emolga went up to Anthony's room.

George: _When I say, "I want-", you say "Pie!", I want-_

Emolga: _Emolga!_

George: _I want-_

Emolga: _Emolga! Emolga, "Emol", Emol, "ga", Emol-_

George: _Pie!_

Emolga: _Emol-_

George: _Pie!_

George: _Apple…_

Emolga: _Emol…_

George: _Peach…_

Emolga: _Emol…_

George (with Emolga singing it at the same time): _Any kind, we don't care!_

Emolga: _Emolga!_

George: _Yeah, I love pie!_

George (with Emolga singing it at the same time): _Oh, we l-l-l-l-l-l-love love pie!_

George & Emolga: *laughing*

Emolga: Emolga!

George: I love you and pie!

Anthony: …*starts to clap* I loved that.

George: So are you cheered up now?

Anthony: Oh absolutely. I'm just not sure if it's enough. I'm gonna need something really…

Anthony happened to glance out the window and saw that his mom was back. With her was Lightning, Lillie, Rotom, and…

Anthony: EUREKA!

Anthony ran outside and hugged Eureka.

Anthony: You have no idea how much I have missed you!

Lightning: I missed you too!

Anthony: Not now, Lightning! I am SO GLAD you're finally back, Eureka!

Eureka: Well, then I should probably tell you that I'm only gonna be here for the week then I'm going back to Alola.

Anthony: What?!

The surprise from hearing that made Anthony accidentally hug Eureka harder.

Eureka: Ow! Will you please let me go?

Anthony: I let you go once, and look what happened.

Grace: Anthony, put her down.

Anthony let go of Eureka. He then kneeled down and stared at her like the creepy creeper creep.

Grace: ….Uh…Anthony, you're ACTUAL sister is here. And so is her daughter.

Anthony continued staring at Eureka.

Rotom: You don't have a reaction to a 3-year-old having a daughter?

Anthony: Eureka's here. I don't have time to react to anything.

Eureka: ….Please stop.

Anthony: If it's what you want, I'll do it….So, Lightning's a mom now? What's that about?

Everyone went inside.

Anthony: Wait, you said her daughter was here. Is she invisible?

Lightning: She's right here.

Lightning pointed at Lillie.

Anthony: …You put your daughter in Lillie's backpack? You really shouldn't do that.

Grace: No, Lillie's the daughter.

Anthony: …So…did you…okay, how is that at all possible?

Lillie: Because I'm…no wait, I've gotta do this right.

Lillie went outside then came right back in.

Lillie: I COME FROM THE FUTURE!

Anthony: ….Cool.

Lillie: …..That's it? I thought you'd have a lot more of a reaction than that.

Anthony: Well, Karli and Whatshername are time travelers too, so…you know…

Lillie: …Anyway, now that you know, let's get this over with.

Lillie picked Anthony up.

Lillie: Ok, go ahead…..Pee on me.

Grace: …..Did you just say…?

Lillie: I have no idea why, but before I went back in time, that's what Uncle Anthony said he wanted me to do. He said it was a Back to the Future reference, but I have no idea what that means.

Anthony: You've never heard of Back to the Future? Well then put me down, you don't deserve to be peed on.

Lillie put him down.

Lillie: You wanted me to watch it with you on the day after my 8th birthday, but I thought it looked stupid.

Anthony: *gasp* No, no, that's ok. We don't all have to have the same opinions on movies. Like, what's one you like?

Lillie: Singin' in the Rain.

Anthony: …Singin' in the Rain? That's…different.

George and Emolga came downstairs.

George: So Anthony, Season 8 Episode 30 Of SpongeBob?

Anthony: Yes, I am happy now. But there's no way I'm going to the movie.

George: You gotta be kidding me!

Anthony: I can see Justice League some other day. I gotta spend all the time I can with Eurek…I mean EVERYBODY, not just Eureka.

George slapped Anthony in the face.

George: Whatever happened to friends who are boys before girls who may or may not be yucky?! Come on Emolga, let's go get some pie!

Emolga: *singing the pie song*

Grace: Ok, enough with this nonsense. Let's talk about what's important.

Anthony: Asking Lillie about the future?

Grace: Uhh…I was gonna say telling you about what happened in Alola, but now that you mention it…

Lillie: Nope! I ain't tellin' anybody anything about the future.

Anthony: But I wanna know the complete rosters of all yet-to-be-made Super Smash Bros. games.

Grace: I wanna know if Anthony ever does anything with his life.

Rotom: I wanna know if Eureka ever gets me my freaking unicycle!

Eureka: Everyone! If Lillie wants to keep it a secret, she gets to keep it a secret.

Lillie: Exactly. No one should know too much about their own density…I mean destiny.

Anthony: …Are you sure you've never seen Back to the Future?

Lillie: I've never seen it.

Anthony: But you've seen Singin' in the Rain?

Lillie: Yeah.

Anthony: …Is it a Singin' in the Rain remake?

Lillie: No, it's the original.

Anthony: Are you sure it's not a remake that people THINK is the original, like with The Mummy?

Lillie: No, it's the one from 1952. But the remake they ARE making looks horrible.

Anthony: Ah-ha! You just told us something about the future!

Lillie: Deh…well I'm not tellin' you anything else!

Lightning: Telling us I'm your mommy is something about the future.

Lillie: Yes it was. But that and the SITR remake are the only pieces of information you're gonna get outta me! Nothing else!

Anthony: Who wins the Super Bowl this year?

Lillie: I said no more!...Especially not stuff I don't know the answer to. Can we talk about Alola now?

They all sat down to talk about what happened in Alola. This included, but was not limited to, how Eureka had finished several of the Island Trials. One of those had her new friend Cliff's older sister Mallow as its Captain. Mallow was a huge jerk to them because she was mad about how she would soon be too old to be a Trial Captain.

Lillie: And that's everything that happened in Alola…..so far.

Anthony looked out the window.

Anthony: …Wow. I didn't think it would be dark by the time we were done.

Lightning had fallen asleep because the story telling had taken so long.

Grace: Leigha, wake up.

Lightning: *waking up noises* Antny, can I play Smash Bros.?

Anthony: You sure can!

Lightning went up to Anthony's room and noticed something odd.

Lightning: Reeka, your bed is in Antny's room.

Eureka: What?

Anthony: Oh right, I completely forgot. I thought it was dumb that your room is under the stairs while mine is the entirety of the 2nd floor, so I moved your stuff up to my room. I don't know why we didn't just do that in the first place.

Eureka: Oh. Well, thanks for doing that, but…I'd really prefer to stay in the room under the stairs.

Anthony: Really?

Eureka: Yeah. I need a private place of my own to get away from Diancie.

Anthony: Oh. That makes sense. But can you at least sleep in my room tonight? I'm way too tired to move everything back right now.

Eureka: ….I guess, I just know Diancie's gonna annoy me.

Anthony: Actually, I've got some good news for you, Diancie's not here.

Eureka: …What?

Anthony: And she's gonna be gone for a while because she and Celebi are looking for her missing friend.

Eureka: …

Eureka walked over to the fridge, grabbed a 2 liter bottle of a soda called Ditto, shook it up, and opened it. She started spraying it all over the place in celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

Espurr went into her secret hideout in Lumiose City where male Meowstic was. He was there because he lives there.

Meowstic: So how did your ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS plan go this time?

Espurr: It was going awesome, actually. The stupid Team Skull boss guy was on his death bed, and said when he died I could replace him as leader. Then he died, or at least, he seemed to. And he really did seem to, so I grabbed the microphone to the intercom, and told everybody that Team Skull was called Team Flare now. Then the boss got up and basically said "I'm not dead LOL." and kicked me out. So I wore that stupid, ugly uniform and made it look like I'm not loyal to Team Flare for nothing!

Meowstic: Gee, it's almost as if….that was a stupid plan.

Espurr: It was a GREAT plan, it just didn't work. But this next one definitely will. I just gotta go steal a stool first.

Meowstic: Yeah, I'm sure you won't fail.

 **Later**

George, Emolga, and Leni walked (and flew) towards the movie theater in the Justice League costumes.

George: JUSTICE LEAGUE!

Emolga: …..

George: Come on Emolga, get HYPE! What are you so mad about?

Emolga: Emolga Emolga Emolga.

George: Well, I'm sure there's at least one universe where Wonder Woman's blonde. But is the color of Leni's hair really that important?

Emolga: Emolga.

Leni: Sorry, flying Pikachu, when I got this costume from George's sister, she didn't have a wig.

George: Yeah, because the costume magically turned her hair black.

No it didn't. She dyed it.

George: So Leni's hair should turn black too any minute now. So will you quit your whinin' now?

Emolga: Emolga.

Leni: My hair's not gonna stay black, is it?

George: My sister's hair turned back to normal, so I don't see why yours wouldn't.

They got to the movie theater.

George: One ticket to Justice League for each one of us please.

At the ticket buying area place was….Espurr! She was using a stool she stole.

Espurr: No Justice League tickets to anyone but Team Flare members.

George knew Espurr was full of bologna.

Espurr: So…all you gotta do is join Team…

George grabbed Espurr and threw her.

Espurr: *screaming*

Leni: Team AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH? What's Team AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH?

George: Something really stupid I want nothing to do with.

George noticed there was no one at the ticket buying area place.

George: We get to see the movie for free now!

Emolga & Leni: *happiness*

They went into the theater.

Espurr landed back in her hideout.

Meowstic: So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how epically did you fail?

Espurr: Shut up!

Meowstic: On a scale of 1 to 10, how stupid was your plan?

Espurr: I said shut up!


	3. AM

**3 AM at Anthony's House**

Anthony, Eureka, Lillie, and Rotom were sleeping in Anthony's room. Anthony was having a nightmare, very similar to the one Eureka has in that episode of the real Pokémon where she thinks Clemont is gonna get married and abandon her. Have you see that one? It's one of my favorites, that's why I'm about to reference it in Anthony's dream. Anyway…

He was dreaming that he was asleep in a bed (so meta!). Eureka then came in wearing a wedding dress.

Eureka: Anthony? Aren't you ever gonna get out of bed?

She walked over to the bed and moved the blanket, waking Anthony up, but…in the dream! *Inception noise*

Eureka: Please wake up.

Anthony: Eureka, why are you dressed like that?

Eureka: What do you mean? It's my wedding day, remember?

Anthony: *shocked* Wedding?!

Eureka: Right. I'm also going to…

Anthony: Bwaaaaahhhhh! Wait, you can't do that.

Eureka: Come on, get dressed or we'll be late. Wear something nice on my big day.

Eureka left and shut the door.

Anthony: *screams*

Two dolls, one of Eureka and one of Anthony, were sitting on a bookshelf. The Anthony one fell over.

At the church, Eureka was walking down the aisle with her groom. Anthony ran up to the church's front door.

Anthony: Wait! Come on, you can't really be getting married. Stop it now!

Anthony got inside and started running.

Anthony: Eureka, stop it!

Anthony fell on his face. He looked up to see who the groom was. It was….Lincoln!

*dramatic music cue*

Anthony woke up.

Anthony: Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Anthony's screaming woke up Eureka & Dedenne.

Anthony: ooooooooooooooooo!

Eureka: What are you screaming about?

Anthony: Oh, sorry. And sorry for waking you up too. I was having a nightmare where…actually never mind.

Anthony laid back down. Eureka got back into her bed.

Anthony: …..I really hope I can get back to sleep so I can have a GOOD dream. But there's no way I'm gonna…

Anthony fell asleep. Eureka and Dedenne on the other hand, couldn't get back to sleep. Then her tummy rumbled. She went downstairs and looked in the fridge.

Eureka: Eh, nothing looks good. I could go for some soup.

She went over to the pantry and saw that they had no soup.

Eureka: Aw man.

Dedenne: De ne ne ne.

Eureka: Really?

Dedenne nodded yes.

Eureka: Ok, let's go there then.

Eureka took off her Tyrantrum pjamas and got dressed. She went to a 24-hour soup restaurant called I don't know, something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later, at I don't know, something**

I don't know, something was like one of those sushi restaurants where the sushi is on a conveyer belt and you can pick up whichever sushi you want, but instead of sushi….it was SOUP! Eureka sat down and grabbed a bowl of tomato soup. She and Dedenne were the only customers there.

Dedenne: De ne ne ne.

Eureka: Yeah, it is a little weird being in a restaurant with no one else around, but it's not very common for people to wake up at 3 in the morning and get a craving for soup when they don't have any at home.

Then Lincoln came in.

Eureka & Lincoln: *gasp* It's you. What are you doing here?

Lincoln: Oh, you know, sometimes you wake up at 3 in the morning and get a craving for soup when you don't have any at home. But what about you? Shouldn't you be in Alola?

Eureka: Oh, I'm here in Kalos for the week for…do you know what Thanksgiving is?

Lincoln: I'm actually surprised YOU do. I thought it was only a holiday in Michigan. That's where I'm from.

Eureka: They have it in Washington too. A guy I live with is from there.

Lincoln sat down and grabbed a bowl of SPLIT PEA SOUP. He took a bag of Cheese Magikarp Crackers out of his pocket and put them in the soup.

Eureka: You put Cheese Magikarp Crackers in split pea soup?

Lincoln: Yeah, I know. I have…

Eureka: I thought I was the only one who did that.

Lincoln: …..My name's Lincoln.

Eureka: …What?

Lincoln: I just realized we never told each other our names.

Eureka: …Oh, you're right. My name's…

She was gonna say "Eureka", but then she changed her mind. She decided that she wanted to tell him her real name.

Eureka: …Bonnie.

Anthony was in bed shaking around like he was scared, because he was. He woke up and started breathing heavily. He looked over to Eureka's bed and noticed she wasn't in it.

Anthony: Oh Arceus, where's Eureka?!

Anthony looked all around the house for Eureka. While in the kitchen, he noticed a note on the fridge. He read it.

Anthony: Oh-nooooooooooooooooooo!

Anthony woke up his mom, who was sleeping on the couch.

Anthony: Mom, wake up. One of the worst things ever is happening!

Grace: Oh, this had better be good.

Anthony: It's not good! I just said it's one of the worst things ever!

Grace: Well, what is it?

Anthony: Eureka and Lincoln are on a date!

Grace: …

Anthony: With each other!

Grace: …How do you know that?

Anthony: There are several factors. First, I had a dream tonight that Lincoln and Eureka got married TO EACH OTHER…

Grace: What dream you had doesn't mean anything.

Anthony: I'm not done. Another dream I had was where Lincoln and Eureka were holding hands at the beach and then they had a kid. The kid looked exactly like Lincoln, only smaller, and they named him Tony. You know how much I hate the name Tony. And now I found this note Eureka left on the fridge that says she went to a restaurant. Restaurants are a common location for people to go to when they go out…on a DATE!

Grace: …Anthony, none of that stuff you said means Eureka is on a date with Lincoln. Now just go back to sleep.

Anthony: But there is a problem I need to do something about!

Grace: *fake snoring*

Anthony: I can tell that that's fake snoring.

Grace: Take the hint.

Anthony: Fine! But just so you know, my dreams do too mean something.

Grace: How?

Anthony: Because I have a sisnection with Eureka.

Grace: A…what?

Anthony: A sisnection, a connection with your sister.

Grace: Stop calling Eureka your sister, she's not your sister!

Anthony: Then how do you explain the sisnection?

Grace: Lincoln is involved, maybe it's a bronection.

Anthony: Don't be ridiculous, you can't have a bronection with someone who isn't your bro.

Grace: Go to bed!

Anthony: *groan*


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony went upstairs and woke up Lillie.

Anthony: Lillie, wake up.

Lillie: Wha-what is it?

Anthony: I'm having a problem, and your grandma's not cooperating.

Lillie: …Oh, I think I know what that so-called problem is. But just in case I'm wrong, you say it so I don't accidentally tell you about the future again.

Anthony: Due to my sisnection, I can tell that Eureka is out on a date with…someone I don't like that I hope you don't know about.

Lillie: Oh, you mean…Uncle Lincoln.

Anthony: Darn it! Yes, that's who I meant. But don't call him that. Your mom's half-brother's half-brother isn't your uncle.

Lillie: I'll call him what I want. And another thing, to be able to tell it's him she's on the date with, wouldn't you need to have a bronection too?

Anthony: YOU CAN'T HAVE A BRONECTION WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T YOUR BRO!

Lillie: But you just called him your half…

Anthony: That's not what we should be focusing on right now! Now are you gonna help me or what?

Lillie: No. The only thing you could possibly do anyway is go down to the soup place and, even though you can't, tell her she's not allowed to date him.

Anthony: …..That's a great idea! Have you ever considered tutoring? I'm gonna go do that.

Lillie: You cannot be serious!

Anthony: Oh, I am. I'm gonna go down there, yell at Eureka, and then I'm gonna kick Lincoln in the face….Actually, no I'm not gonna do that.

Lillie: Oh, thank goodness! You've come to your…

Anthony: If I kick him in the face, that'll make him less ugly. I don't wanna do something nice for him.

Lillie was appalled by what Anthony was saying.

Lillie: You know what? I don't like 2017 you. I greatly prefer 2062 you.

Anthony: 2062?! Holy holiness! In 2062, I'm gonna be…

Anthony took a moment to do the math.

Anthony: I'm gonna be 66. I think. I may have done the math wrong because of how tired I am.

Lillie: No, you did it right.

Anthony: So, tell me. Why do you prefer 66-year-old me?

Lillie: …..Are you sure you wanna know?

Anthony: I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't.

Lillie: …..You're not gonna like the answer.

Anthony: That is acceptable. Just tell me.

Lillie: Ok. I prefer 2062 you because 2062 you…doesn't hate the Louds.

Anthony: ….Yeah, you're clearly lying.

Lillie: What? No I'm not.

Anthony: Yes you are. You said you weren't gonna tell anybody anything about the future, so the only way you could was if it's a lie.

Lillie: …Oh right, I'm not supposed to say anything.

Anthony: Also, what you just said can't possibly be true…Not that you aren't supposed to say anything, the thing before that. THAT'S what can't possibly be true.

Lillie: Well, it is.

Anthony: Explain it then. What causes me to not hate them anymore?

Lillie: Not gonna happen. You reminded me that I gotta keep everything a secret.

Anthony: ….I'm goin' to that restaurant now.

Lillie: Oh no, you're not!

Lillie tried to get Nebby's Poké Ball, but she couldn't.

Lillie: Oh right, I gave Nebby to Mom. That's gonna take some getting used to.

Anthony walked toward the stairs.

Anthony (tauntingly): Bye.

Lillie tackled Anthony causing them to both fall down the stairs. This woke Grace up.

Grace: What the? What is going on?!

Grace saw that Lillie and Anthony were wrestling.

Grace: It is the middle of the night! Now is not the time to be wrestling! NEVER is the time to be wrestling!

Lillie: Grandma, I can explain.

Grace: You can explain tomorrow. Now both of you, go to bed!

Anthony: I am not going to bed until Eureka gets home.

Grace: 1…

Anthony: I'll be going to bed now.

Anthony and Lillie went back upstairs. Anthony got in his bed. Lillie did NOT get in her sleeping bag.

Anthony: She said "go to bed."

Lillie: Can't. I've gotta watch you until Eureka gets home now.

Anthony (thinking): …..Just wait, Anthony. She's gonna fall asleep…any minute now.


	6. Chapter 6

The bowls Eureka, Dedenne, and Lincoln ate soup out of had piled up.

Eureka and Lincoln: *laughing*

Lincoln: And then our Litten, Cliff, jumped on top of it, and the whole thing fell over.

Eureka and Lincoln: *laughing*

Eureka: Did you say your Litten was named Cliff?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Eureka: That is so weird. My friend Cliff's first Pokémon was a Litten.

Lincoln: Wow, that is weird.

Eureka: Yeah. So anyway, your family sounds awesome. I'd love to meet them sometime.

Lincoln: Uh-huh. Yeah. My family sure is awesome. There's nothing wrong with it at all.

Lincoln got irritated about something.

Eureka: Are you ok?

Lincoln: Yeah, it's just…You see, my family used to be perfect. But then back in the summer, we found out we have a half-brother.

Eureka: A half-brother?

Lincoln: Yeah. You are gonna hate this guy. He is the meanest, stupidest, most immature person I have ever met…..and I'm related to him.

Eureka: Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that. But at least none of your siblings are…

Lincoln: Are what?

Eureka: …Never mind.

Eureka and Lincoln got their bills for their soup.

Eureka: Please, allow me.

Eureka took Lincoln's bill and paid it.

Lincoln: Uh…thank you, but you don't have to do that.

Eureka: No, no, no, I'm happy to.

Lincoln: …..That is really nice of you. Here, let me pay yours. It's only fair.

Eureka: Uh…okay.

Lincoln paid for Eureka and Dedenne's soup. Dedenne got back in Eureka's bag and went to sleep.

Eureka: I know it's really late, but will you walk me home?

Lincoln: Where do you live?

Eureka: Vaniville Town.

Lincoln: Eh…I don't know. That's pretty far away from my house…Actually, why not?

A Wynaut was outside.

Lincoln: Your parents wouldn't mind if I spent the night, would they?

Eureka: …I'm an orphan.

Lincoln: ….I am so sorry.

Eureka: It's ok, you didn't know…..So, spending the night?

Lincoln: …..

Eureka: Oh, I should point this out. I don't live in an orphanage.

Lincoln: Oh, ok good. Yeah sure, I'll spend the night at your house. I just need to call my house so my family knows where I am.

Eureka: You do that.

Lincoln went over to a pay phone. Eureka thought about how much she liked him.

Lincoln: Ok, done.

Eureka: On the way there, can you tell me another story about your sisters?

Lincoln: Sure. There was this one time when Lola couldn't be in a pageant, so Lana agreed to take her place in it.

Eureka: Ooh, that sounds interesting.

 **Vaniville Town**

Eureka: Well, here we are.

Lincoln: …..THIS is your house?!

Eureka: Yeah.

Lincoln: …..That guy from Washington you were talking about…what's his name?

Eureka: Anthony. Why?

Lincoln pictured Anthony standing next to Eureka.

Lincoln: *gasp* I knew I had seen you somewhere else before. You're that girl Anthony wouldn't stop whining about last Christmas!

Eureka: You and Anthony know each other?

Lincoln: …..He's my…..half-brother.

Eureka: …..

Eureka got angry and ran inside.

Eureka: HEY ANTHONY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!

Anthony: Eureka! You're home!

Anthony got his butt down there.

Anthony: Where have you been? I was so worried about you!

Anthony hugged Eureka.

Eureka: Don't hug me!

Eureka made Anthony let go of her.

Eureka: Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother?

Anthony: Because I don't.

Lillie: What?!

Lillie came downstairs.

Lillie: You never told Eureka about Uncle Lincoln?!

Lincoln: Aah! Crazy Lillie's here?!

Lillie: Crazy Lillie? I am Perfectly Normal Lillie, thank you very much.

Anthony: I don't know how Lincoln knows you, but somehow he does, so why don't you two get reacquainted, and I'll just go back to bed?

Eureka: Oh no, you're not gettin' out of this. Lincoln told me you're mean to him and his family. Care to explain?

Anthony: Uhh…did he tell you my side of the story?

Eureka: No.

Lincoln: Although, to be fair, I didn't exactly tell MY side of the story either. All I really did was say what the premise of the story was.

Eureka: Why don't you tell it, Anthony?

Anthony: Gladly. And once you hear it, you are DEFINITELY gonna sympathize with me. I think Lincoln and his family are lame.

Eureka: …That's it?

Anthony: No, that's not it. Before, I hated them in a "Urrgh, I don't like those people" kind of way. So when I found out that their dad is my dad, I was upset about it. So now I hate them in a "They ruined my life" kind of way.

Eureka: ….That makes no sense.

Lillie: If you think THAT makes no sense, wait til you hear what Uncle Anthony said earlier.

Lincoln: Why are you calling everybody "Uncle?"

Eureka: What did he say, Lillie?

Lillie: He said…

Lillie whispered the rest in Eureka's ear.

Eureka: Are you out of your mind, Anthony?! You can't do that! How did you even know I was on a date with Lincoln?

Lincoln: Date?!

Anthony: Eureka, you don't understand. I didn't want…

Eureka: You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. Who do you think you are?!

Anthony: Your big brother.

Eureka: For the billionth time, YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! Clemont was. And if he was still here, he wouldn't get to tell me who to date either.

Anthony: But…but…Eureka.

Lincoln: Why do you keep saying "Eureka?"

Anthony: Uhh…'cause that's her name.

Lincoln: No, Bonnie is her name.

Anthony: …You…you…

Eureka: Yeah, I told him my real name. So?

Anthony: …Uh…nothing. It's just that…

Eureka: Do you hate my real name?!

Anthony: What? No, no! I just…

Eureka: Well your name sucks too then, TONY.

Anthony fell to the ground in devastation because he couldn't believe Eureka called him that.

Eureka: And guess what I'm gonna do now.

Eureka walked over to Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uhh, Bonnie…

Eureka kissed Lincoln. This disgusted Anthony.

Eureka: Well, I never thought my first kiss would be Anthony's brother.

Lincoln: And I never thought my first kiss would be a girl.

Anthony: …..…What?!

Lincoln: You heard me…..Bye, Bonnie.

Eureka: You're not gonna stay here?

Lincoln: Not if Anthony is. Anyway, I hope we can still be friends despite…Anthony.

Eureka: Of course we can.

Lincoln: Thanks. I'll be sleeping at George's house. See you tomorrow.

Lincoln went to George's house.

Anthony: …..Did he say he never thought his first kiss would be a girl?

Eureka: Yeah, for some reason he did.

Anthony: …..Am I misinterpreting that or…?


	7. Chapter 7

Lillie: You didn't know Uncle Lincoln was gay?

Anthony: …It…it…it never came up before.

Eureka got sad.

Eureka: Well, I hope you're happy, Anthony. You got what you wanted. That was the first and last date me and Linky will ever go on together.

Anthony: Please don't call him that.

Eureka: Linky, Linky, Linky, Linky, LINKY!

Eureka went to her room, very sad.

Lillie: Your bed's not in there.

Eureka: I don't care.

Eureka slammed her door.

Anthony: …Lillie?

Lillie: Yes?

Anthony: Eurek…Bonnie forgives me for this, right?

Lillie: …..Not gonna say.

Anthony: Oh please, you can't tell me ONE THING about the future?

Lillie: ….Alright. I'll tell you one thing about the future. On Thanksgiving, Aunt Lynn tries to call her friends, but there's something wrong with the phone, so she can't.

Anthony: …

Lillie: You didn't say what the one thing had to be. *chuckles*

Lillie went back upstairs. Anthony slept on the living room floor for the rest of the night because he was too depressed to get up.


End file.
